


I hope he won't leave me on read

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Don't try to piece the full story from the tags, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I'm tired and putting them randomly, Light Angst, M/M, One-sided Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Or at least I think so? not sure how school works, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Texting and group chats are such a great way to communicate with others, especially people you share a couple of classes with. And their younger siblings. And the sibling's friends. And Oh God Who Added Their Father To The Chat?That all is confusing enough, so how harder would it be to manage if in the middle of it all you were to fall for your classmate? And if one of your friends got that cute guy from your school to help you with your feelings, even though you never spoke to each other before? Pretty damn hard, that's for sure. Not that Fundy would know. Haha. Of course not...****************************AKA, Fundy falls for Dream and somehow 5up ends up trying to help. And even if Fundy can't get exactly what he wants, at least he gets to know his new friend better... Oh, did I mention it's all told through different texts and messages on Fundy's phone?[it's not all just shipping tho, you'll get some cool interactions between different characters, sometimes even without Fundy fully involved]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Other(s), Floris | Fundy/5up, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75
Collections: anonymous





	1. New chat members

**Author's Note:**

> Since this may be a bit confusing, this is NOT about CCs/RPF. It's about their characters, simply in a modern AU! I just wanted to say that before someone assumes otherwise. Respect others' boundaries, everybody!!
> 
> Also, for a bit of clarity here:
> 
> -Most of the characters are in school (college?) and share a bunch of classes together. They have a group chat in which they sometimes help each other, send answers, or just vibe  
> -Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy are brothers, Phil is their dad  
> -5up doesn't share any classes with most of them  
> -Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Purpled are all in one class a couple of years behind  
> -Punz is Purpled's older brother and a grade above most others, so he sometimes sells them answers for tests and quizzes  
> -I tried to make the writing really seem like it's a conversation in a chat, but it's just skipping some capitalization or comas honestly. I'd rather be able to read my own writing and stuff.  
> -They keep their funky names, just pretend that it's normal for some people to be called Tubbo, Ranboo, 5up, Eret, Dream, and etc while some are just Wilbur or George.  
> -There will be swearing in their chats
> 
> That's basically all you need to know, but if you need anything else clarified leave any questions in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick notes before you read:
> 
> 5undy has NOT come into play yet and there will be quite a bit of one-sided fwt first. This will be edited when it changes

**Class Chat**

_6 pm, Tuesday_

**Sapnap:** okay guys

does ANYONE know what's going to be on the quiz?

 **George:** Math.

 **Sapnap:** thx

anyone else?

 **Quackity:** A reason to cry

Wait I just got an idea

A big fucking reason to cry

 **Bad:** Language!

 **Quackity:** Bad what's going to be on the quiz?

 **Bad:** ('~')>

I'm not sure :(

 **Wilbur:** Fear not!

Your savior is here!

**[Wilbur sent an image]**

**Dream:** What.

How

Wilbur

Wilbur who the hell gave you the answers

Wilbur

@Wilbur

 **Wilbur:** A wizard never reveals his secrets!

So stop asking

 **Sapnap:** you're saving my life dude, I'm not asking any questions

 **Fundy:** Wilbur that's just 5 questions

 **Wilbur:** yeah so?

 **Fundy:** according to my.

"Sources"

there are like 20

where are the other 15 questions

 **Wilbur:** uhhhhh

shut up

 **George:** Oh yeah that's very few answers actually

 **Wilbur:** look guys

I'm broke okay

I bought the answers

but had enough for just 1/4th

so unless you want to throw in your cash that's all you get

 **Quackity:** Is 25% enough for us to pass??

 **Dream:** Who's selling you the answers Wilbur?

 **Wilbur:** Are you a snitch Dream?

 **Dream:** no.

 **Wilbur:** ok

I'll DM you

It's Punz, the guy a year above us

OH GODDAMNIT

 **Karl:** Caught in 4k!!!

 **Dream:** How much does he want for the rest?

 **Wilbur:** 3 times more money

As in

the full price

the other 3/4

 **Bad:** Oh no! You shouldn't have to cover all of that on your own!

 **Wilbur:** I know

that's why I need your credit card information Bad

 **Bad:** (¬_¬) 

**Hbomb:** Wilbur, isn't Punz's brother in your brother's class?

 **Wilbur:** so?

 **Dream:** Oh true, maybe he could put in a good word for us?

 **Wilbur:** are you

do you want me to use the child to get a child to get us cheaper answers???

Tommy would ruin it for us anyway

on purpose

give me a moment

 **Dream:** Why not speak to Purpled directly?

 **Wilbur:** that's what I'm working on

here

manipulate him yourselves you cowards, I suffered my share

**[Wilbur added Purpled to the chat]**

**Purpled:** huh

Wilbur this isn't a "small chat"

 **Sapnap:** Hi can you steal your brother's quiz answers?

the math ones

 **Purpled:** What the hell.

 **Bad:** Sapnap!!

 **Quackity:** We can get you, like, a burger for them.

That is a one-time offer.

 **Purpled:** I want money

 **Quackity:** Too bad

We're all broke as hell

 **Purpled:** Well that sucks for you

 **Sapnap:** Please man we want to pass the class

 **Purpled:** huh

That's sad

You know what?

Wilbur said that this is a small chat. 

And I will send the answers to a small chat.

If you give me admin, I will just kick a couple of you and then give the rest what they want

How does that sound?

 **Dream:** You know what?

Fine

**[Dream made Purpled an admin]**

**Dream:** Go wild

 **Purpled:** Oh wow

That was easy.

**[Purpled sent 4 images]**

**Sapnap:** Hell yeah!!

 **Quackity:** Who are you kicking?

 **Purpled:** No one I guess

But just so we're clear

I was ACTUALLY paid for this part

**[Purpled added Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo to the chat]**

**Purpled:** If you ever kick them I'll make sure you get no answers ever again

 **Tommy:** I TOLD YOU ID GET IN HERE ONE DAY IDIOTS

 **Wilbur:** oh no

 **Bad:** Language Tommy!!

 **Dream:** Who paid you Purpled?

Which one?

 **Purpled:** Not allowed to tell

But it was a collective idea

 **Dream:** Great.

 **Sapnap:** hold up

@Fundy

 **Fundy:**?

 **Sapnap:** How did you know there are 20 questions??

 **Fundy:** uh

yknow

sources

and stuff

 **Eret:** Seems legit to me

 **Wilbur:** Fundy. Does this mean that we could've avoided adding the children

AND I could've kept my money??

 **Fundy:** No

 **Wilbur:** why not?

 **Fundy:** they're my sources

so fuck off

 **Wilbur:** Rude

 **Bad:** Please. One day without swearing. Please.

 **Quackity:** I'd fuck that up on purpose :]

 **Bad:** I hate it here

** Private chat: Dream **

_6:30 pm_

**Dream:** While they're having a fight about swearing, I gotta ask

What were those sources of yours?

I'm very curious

 **Fundy:** uhhh

That's complicated

It's very hard to explain

It was a hard and long process

With a lot of difficulties I had to handle

And telling you could

you know

Take back all my progress and work

And I mean I'd still tell you

But it's just so complicated

And I don't know where to even start...

 **Dream:** Okay, try to explain in 1 sentence?

 **Fundy:** okay 

I snatched the question sheet when the teacher wasn't looking

 **Dream:** I can't believe you.

 **Fundy:** You gotta do what you gotta do

 **Dream:** Can you send me pictures? Purpled's quality is. Yeah.

 **Fundy:** oh sure give me a second

**[Fundy sent 2 images]**

**Fundy:** Enjoy passing!

 **Dream:** Thanks man

 **Fundy:** You're welcome

**Misferns**

_6:35 pm_

**Fundy:** :]

 **Eret:** What's up?

 **Fundy:** My hopes

Guess who just DMed me for these bad boys

**[Fundy sent 2 images]**

**Niki:** So you actually had the answers?

Oh wait who DMed you??

 **Fundy:** Dream did :]

 **Eret:** Oh wow, nice!!

 **Niki:** I'm happy for you!

 **Ranboo:** Congrats

Unrelated

Is your class chat always Like That?

 **Niki:** yeah

 **Fundy:** yep

 **Eret:** They really are

 **Ranboo:** man.

I'm starting to regret giving Purpled a week's worth of snacks

 **Niki:** You did that?

 **Eret:** You paid him in food??

 **Fundy:** What the fuck Ranboo

But you know what

I'm so happy that even you being the one behind the child infestation of the class chat will NOT bring me down

 **Ranboo:** Good on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Fundy & Eret & Niki & Ranboo group chat is called Misferns. I do not take criticism about that one.


	2. The right answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, thank you for the great response to the first chapter! I was really nervous posting it, and all the nice comments made my day! I didn't reply, because I'm not sure how anonymous posting/commenting works yet, but just know that I read every single one and it brings me a lot of happiness! So thank you, and I hope you'll enjoy what comes next in the story!

**Class chat**

_5 pm, Wednesday_

**Wilbur:** So

That quiz right 

Haha

 **Quackity:** Why the fuck were the answers wrong Wilbur?

Answer me now.

And @Purpled.

WHY

 **Purpled:** Hey I just took the pictures

 **Sapnap:** With a brick??

 **Purpled:** No money no quality

 **George:** Guys the answers weren't wrong

The questions were in a different order

And the ABCDs were switched up

You'd know if you actually read them

 **Wilbur:** Ok??

How was I supposed to know??

 **Tommy:** hahahahaha you must feel so fucking stupid right now

 **Wilbur:** Tommy shut up you child

 **Tommy:** How dare you.

Purpled give me admin

I'll let you copy my homework

 **Purpled:** You don't do homework

**[Purpled made Tommy an admin]**

**Tommy:** hahaha it's over for you wilbur

**[Tommy added Philza to the chat]**

**Tommy:** Daaaddd

Wilbur is being rude to me

 **Dream:** Tommy are you serious

This is our class chat

Why do you think this is a good idea

 **Tommy:** Because.

Yeah.

 **Philza:** Tommy, what is this?

 **Wilbur:** A chat he broke into and tries to destroy

 **Philza:** And why am I here?

 **Tommy:** Because Wilbur was bullying me

 **Wilbur:** Tommy this is the dumbest thing you've ever done

I swear you're

 **Karl:** uhhhh Wilbur?

You good?

 **Ranboo:** Guys I think he died

 **Eret:** F

 **Quackity:** F

 **Sapnap:** F

 **Tubbo:** F

 **Fundy:** F

 **Hbomb:** F

 **Technoblade:** F

 **Niki:** F

 **Tommy:** hahaha i think dad went into his room

 **Technoblade:** He did, I heard him pass by my room

 **Quackity:** tbh deserved for giving us the wrong answers

Did anyone get any points except for George?

 **Bad:** I actually studied and I think it went fine ('0_0)>

 **Quackity:** Doesn't count

 **Fundy:** I did good too. Thanks to my sources. They were REALLY good sources.

 **Dream:** Can confirm. Got all the questions right too

 **Eret:** I did fine I think

 **Quackity:** Nerds

 **Fundy:** I literally cheated

 **Sapnap:** Dream wait you had the actual answers and you didn't share??

 **Dream:** You didn't ask

And tbh I procrastinated on checking the ones Purpled sent because low quality bad

So I assumed Fundy's were just better quality but same

 **Sapnap:** You know what that's fair

@Fundy you got answers for the retake of the quiz?

You know

So we all pass?

 **Fundy:** It literally doesn't exist yet

But I'll keep you in mind when it does

Maybe

 **Sapnap:** Do you want me to pass or not?

 **Fundy:** This is pure business

 **Karl:** We're all broke??

 **Fundy:** Yeah, but you have some other notes I might need

So how about a trade?

 **Hbomb:** Which ones do you want?

 **Fundy:** Time will show, friends  
  


** Misferns **

_5:34 pm_

**Niki:** @Fundy which notes do you need?

You know we can help you if you need anything

 **Fundy:** oh no, I'm not missing any yet

I just want an upper hand

 **Eret:** Understandable

 **Ranboo:** Man. People from my class don't ask for stuff in exchange for notes and answers

 **Fundy:** Kids from your class are in our chat now

I think things might change for you soon

 **Ranboo:** Well that just sucks

 **Eret:** They learn so fast...

Also didn't Tommy just offer Purpled homework for admin??

 **Fundy:** So it has begun. 

**Ranboo:** damn.

 **Niki:** It's just 4 people, maybe they won't turn out as bad?

 **Ranboo:** I sure hope so

I'd like to keep getting free answers, please

I can't pay Purpled for all of them

 **Fundy:** Imagine not getting your own answers to exams

Couldn't be me

 **Ranboo:** M A N

**Private chat: Dream**

_5:43 pm_

**Dream:** Hey Fundy

Just wanted to thank you for the answers

I wouldn't do as well without your help

 **Fundy:** No worries man!

I'm glad to help!

 **Dream:** Are you free tomorrow after class?

We could grab a pizza or something

I'd pay as a thank you

 **Fundy:** That sounds great!

 **Dream:** Sapnap and George will come too, okay?

I promise Sapnap won't kill you for the next set of answers or whatever

 **Fundy:** Oh yeah alright!

I can't wait to hang out with them

And you

When exactly are we going?

 **Dream:** We can go directly from school if you want to?

I'll drive us

 **Fundy:** Alright then!

Can't wait!

**Misferns**

_5:48 pm_

**Fundy:** Not to change the topic

But I'm 100% changing the topic

**[Fundy sent an image]**

**Niki:** He asked you out??

Oh

This is still great!

 **Ranboo:** Yeah! Good for you!

 **Fundy:** I honestly thought he asked me out too before he mentioned the others

But it's basically the first time we'll be meeting outside of school

So I guess I should've expected that

 **Eret:** I mean, you gotta start somewhere

 **Fundy:** True

And I'd probably make stuff awkward anyway

So I guess it's better this way

 **Ranboo:** I'm sure it wouldn't be *that* bad

 **Niki:** Yeah! It's just pizza, it wouldn't ruin everything!

 **Fundy:** I guess

So anyway

I have stuff to do

I'll text you later

**Private chat:** **Eret**

_5:56 pm_

**Fundy:** Help

I'm probably overthinking this

But like what do I wear???

What's too fancy? What's too plain??

Help you're like one of the few people who knows how to dress

Please

 **Eret:** Isn't he picking you up from school?

 **Fundy:** yeah so

 **Eret:** Do you want to wear a suit to school Fundy?

And do you think they will?

 **Fundy:** oh

He

Right

Right that makes sense

So just like

Usual clothes

Right?

 **Eret:** Right

 **Fundy:** Thanks

 **Eret:** of course

Is this the "stuff" you had to do?

 **Fundy:** uhhh

I mean I still have to stress over it

But that's like half of my plans for tonight done

So thanks!

 **Eret:** Let me know if you need moral support

Or just use the Misfern chat

You'll get our help as soon as you ask

 **Fundy:** Will do


End file.
